


Putih Telur vs Kuning Telur

by saptawongso



Series: Domestic Patriot [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I start to write this again, domestic patriot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Just a simple day in Patriot base, when Nani and Dhanus are fighting over what's the best; egg white or egg yolk
Relationships: Dhanus/Nani, Nani/Dhanus
Series: Domestic Patriot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Putih Telur vs Kuning Telur

Nani is currently craving for boiled eggs. He asks Dhanus to buy it.

Nani: "Nus! Dhanus!"  
Dhanus: "Ada apa sih Jeng?"  
Nani: "Kok kamu jadi ikut ikutan si Susi manggil aku Jeng sih?"  
Dhanus: "Ya emang kenapa?"  
Nani: "Aku lagi pengen makan telor rebus nih. Beliin dong"  
Dhanus: "Ah shit. Here goes Nani again"  
Nani: "Idih gitu. Nih pake duitku nih"  
Dhanus: "Ni, makan telor mulu sih. Ga ada yang lain apa?"  
Nani: "Plis lah, Nus. Tau kan kamu kalo aku doyan telor rebus"  
Dhanus: "Ya tapi ga sering sering juga. Bisulan loh ntar"  
Nani: "Udah sana sana. Beli 1 pak ya"  
Dhanus: "Gila dong 1 pak"  
Nani: "Dah, ga usah banyak komentar. Buruan sana"  
Dhanus: "Iya kanjeng ratu"

Dhanus finally walks out of the base to find the boiled eggs that Nani wants.

Few minutes later, Dhanus already bought a pack of boiled eggs. He brings it to Nani.

Dhanus: "Nih. Digaji ngga?"  
Nani: "Enak aja. Emang bosmu apa?"

Then, Nani takes a plate and grabs that boiled egg. Nani only eats the egg yolk part.

Dhanus: "Kebiasaan makannya kuning telor doang kamu ya"  
Nani: "Eh kuning telor enak loh. Aku lebih suka kuning telor dibanding putih telor"  
Dhanus: "Loh enakan juga putih telor, ga nyimpen sisa di langit langit mulut. Dah gitu lebih enak lagi"  
Nani: "Apaan lebih enak. Eneg aku"  
Dhanus: "Apalagi kuning telor, lebih eneg"  
Nani: "Nih tak cekokin"  
Dhanus: "EH APAAN SIH. NANI!!"

Dhanus feels like he is in danger. So, he grabs the egg white and gives it to Nani.

Dhanus: "NIH MAKAN NIH PUTIH TELOR"  
Nani: "EH APAAN SIH AH. DHANUS MAH!!"

Hearing the banter between Dhanus and Nani, Awang with Sancaka and Wulan goes down to downstair.

Awang: "BERISIK LU PADA"  
Sancaka: "Tau. Rame amat dah"  
Wulan: "Ada ngomongin apaan sih?"  
Nani: "Enakan kuning telor apa putih telor?"  
Awang: "Gue netral"  
Sancaka: "Sama"  
Nani: "Ih, malesin"  
Dhanus: "Noh kan. Berarti putih telor enak juga di mata mereka"  
Nani: "Bacot lo ah. Males"

Nani goes to her room and she is seen looking so stressed after having a banter with Dhanus. Few minutes later, Dhanus comes into Nani's room.

Dhanus: "Nani, bukain pintunya dong"  
Nani: "Ngga"  
Dhanus: "Ih, mau ngomong"  
Nani: "Buka sendiri"  
Dhanus: "Ih, orang dikunci"  
Nani: "Ribet. Ngomong aja langsung"  
Dhanus: "Buka dulu eh"

Nani, then, opens the door for Dhanus. Dhanus suddenly hugs her and asks for apology.

Dhanus: "Maafin aku ya"  
Nani: "Tumben meluk. Kenapa nih?"  
Dhanus: "Udah. Kita ga perlu berantem gara gara telor lagi. Ga ada gunanya. Lagian childish banget sih berantem gara gara telor"

Nani is still looking so angry.

Dhanus: "Kamu inget ga kita jadian karna apa? Karna telor, Ni. Kamu ngasih aku putih telor karna kamu ga suka. Pas itu aku udah tertarik sama kamu. Kamu inget juga ga aku ngomong apa pas kencan pertama?"  
Nani: "Apa emang?"  
Dhanus: "You're the egg yolk to my egg white. Putih telor tanpa kuning telor itu bagai kacang lupa kulitnya. They're destined to be together. Aku mau kaya putih telor yang bisa terus terusan berdampingan sama kuning telor"

Hearing what Dhanus has said, Nani smiles, so does Dhanus.

Nani: "Yeee bisa aja"  
Dhanus: "Lah iya emang kan? Baikan ga kita?"  
Nani: "Ngga"

Dhanus goes speechless after hearing what Nani has said. But, Nani trolls him.

Nani: "Ngga nolak kok"

They end up hugging each other.

Dhanus: "Inget. Kuning telor itu kamu. Putih telor itu aku"  
Nani: "Iya manusia ikan"


End file.
